All Of My Days
by winterstar18
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are straight out of Hogwarts. After moving in together strictly as friends they must deal with all of their problems.


**All Of My Days**

_Chapter 1_

I looked out over the rolling hills, deep blue water, and various classrooms that Hogwarts was comprised of. A thick fog had settled around the grounds despite the fact it was early summer. I was at the very top of the astronomy tower taking in what had been a second home to me for the last seven years. I was feeling conflicted to say the least. "Today we go on to bigger things, even bigger than this bloody huge castle." It was a familiar voice that echoed off the walls behind me.

"Scorp, I hardly took you for the sentimental type." He snorted a little and joined me at the windowsill. There was a comfortable silence between us for a few minutes. The kind of silence you only get after knowing someone for years. I more than simply knew Scorpius, though.

We'd been instant friends after meeting on the train to Hogwarts on my first year. I think I had wanted to spite my parents by befriending a Malfoy. Or at least that's how it started. I was sorted into Gryffindor, as was he at the surprise to many. It cemented our newfound friendship. We were… inseparable. Not to say we didn't have our fair share of rows. There are a couple of downright nasty ones that I would care not to rehash. They used to be about silly things and then as we grew up it became more and more about our love lives. I didn't like my best friend going out with tramps. Tramp wasn't a word he liked to use for his girls. It wasn't my fault if it was true.

The years passed more and more quickly. Blurring together in my mind. I could pick out my favorite moments, but not much more than that. Before I could hardly believe it we had come to the day where we would leave with no intention of coming back. "Are you all packed then?" I said. My voice was thick as I was overcome with a sudden rush of emotion. I was making chitchat to avoid discussing just how scared I was.

"I was days ago. Practically since the beginning of the year. I honestly can't wait to leave here. Start afresh, y'know?" He had no reason to be worried, and no reason to start fresh. He had his dream job waiting for him at the ministry. Coming Monday at 9:00 am sharp he would be working to become an auror. I, on the other hand, had a small underpaid job at the daily prophet. Nothing to jump up and down about.

"Right, yes. Of course." My voice wavered a bit. If I couldn't talk to him, whom could I talk to? "Scorp? Aren't you…aren't you at least a little nervous?"

"Me? Nah. The world's my fucking pearl."

I burst out laughing, and confusion filled his face. "Do you perhaps mean the world is your oyster?" His cheeks blushed and he mumbled something along the lines of "Definitely what I said."

I turned away from the windowsill, content with my last view of Hogwarts as a student. "So, my mum sent me an owl today. She said that the flat is all set for us to move in. Complained about how small it was…mums." I shook my head a little. We had basically decided to move in together when we were in fourth year. Of course, it was a bit easier to dream up the scheme than to see it become realized. First we had struggled with being able to afford it. Then once my parents found out they were less then happy. My mother eventually came around but I'm sure my dad is still disgruntled.

Scorpius followed behind me and caught up quickly. He was so much taller than me so it wasn't hard for him. He had the classic Malfoy looks, as he described. Pale as a bottle of milk with white blonde hair and a strong jaw. Very handsome in most women's minds. And boy did he like to mess with those minds. Almost every girl in our year had a tryst with him at some point. He was a bit of a…well a manwhore. Not that I could blame him. If I had that much attention from the opposite sex of Hogwarts I'm sure I would be the same way. Even if I'd like to think otherwise.

We made our way back to the Gryffindor common room where my cousin (one of thousands it seemed. Potters and Weasleys were in no short supply.) Albus was lying on the fainting couch. He was snoring loudly with his mouth open exposing his teeth and tongue. I stifled a giggle. "Oi, Albus Severus Potter. Get your arse up, and help me pack like you promised." He awoke with a start and flipped me off without missing a beat.

"Sorry to interrupt your dreams of Posey Longbottom, but you promised me you'd help. I have a hell of a lot to fit into my trunk." He sat up groggily, and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit. I forgot I had to do that. Ummm, I'll be up in a moment." I seriously doubted that he wouldn't fall back asleep, but nagging wasn't going to help either. I climbed quickly up the stairs into the familiar dorm room. God, I was so sappy. It's just a rather ugly dorm room, Rose! Don't act like it's the end of the universe. I sat down on the smooth red and gold sheets I had slept in for seven years. They were strangely comforting. There was a knock at the door and Albus opened it. "Hello."

"I expected you to slag off Al."

"Well there is a first time for everything right? Have to start acting responsible now that I'm a grown adult." I snorted at the thought of Al as a stuffy middle-aged man in a suit. Responsible my arse.

"And remind me what you're doing after we leave today. Crashing on your older cousin's couch?" He had begged my cousin Dominique to let him stay with her. She barely said yes. It was quite pathetic really.

"On my way to being a star Quidditch player, I am."

"Let's see how that goes." And with that he flipped me off for the second time in fifteen minutes. I finished packing with the help of Albus rather quickly. There was plenty of time to make it to the feast. Hogwarts doesn't have a graduation ceremony like the schools that I see on muggle telly. There is the usual feast, and that's all. Board the train as usual. Go home with your family. Then wake up in the morning, and realize you aren't going to be coming back. Sounds a bit traumatic if you think of it that way. Like someone's set fire to place. Not as though it didn't happen. Uncle Harry reminds me often.

The great hall was buzzing with the noise of excited students from all houses. Gryffindor table was especially loud, as it seems my lovely house was the winner this year. Thanks to Scorp and Al's masterful quidditch season. Maybe I would be more enthusiastic if I had been actually coming back the next year. McGonagall who had been the headmistress for ages made a short and direct speech. She congratulated all the 7th years as was customary. I didn't exactly feel as though my performance at Hogwarts was anything to be excited about. I was…ok. I was average in school and after class activities.

I knew I had disappointed my parents. Especially my mum who was "the brightest witch of her age" They especially hated when they knew I didn't try. Bit hypocritical coming from my dad. This last year…after the incident, I had stopped caring. With no one to talk to apathy was the best policy. I sat rigidly in my seat through the whole feast in between Scorpius and Al.

Scorpius squeezed my hand when it was time to leave for the train. His hand was warm and clammy. It easily eclipsed mine. "Here we go, Rosie. The next chapter of our life will be even better than Shakespeare." His grin was wide and warm. I tried to reciprocate the gesture. It wasn't easy.

"Don't start with any of your cliché shit right now, Malfoy." I managed a lighthearted tone. "You know how I hate when you start talking like a fortune cookie. Plus, I hate Shakespeare." He chuckled softly.

"But what would life be without annoying you?"

"Hmmm, let me think here. Pleasant, perhaps?"

"Or, maybe stripped of all joy?" I hit him playfully on the shoulder. He made me a feel a bit warmer inside. Less frigid more refreshingly cold. "Are you ready to move in?" he asked.

"Of course!" I was genuinely excited. Excited about being with him all the time. I wasn't excited about what moving in required. "But right now I want to finally be out of here." My wish was granted quickly. We boarded the train and took our traditional compartment. The whole ride we were visited by friends saying their goodbyes. Many of them were Scorp's ex's. More than awkward. At least none of them blubbered like an idiot though I did have a sneaking suspicion that some of them were on their way to the loo to do so.

The worst thing was saying goodbye to the people I actually liked. Not that we wouldn't see each other again. The wizarding world isn't that large. Part of me wondered if we saw each other in five years whether or not we would actually want to be friends anymore.

The ride seemed longer than normal. It wasn't a bad thing. It gave me a longer time to wrap my head around things. I was sure the fact I had just left the place I felt most comfortable (and by extension the comfort I felt in myself) had not sunken in. Or if it had it was hardly as distressing as I had previously thought it would be. I closed my eyes after we had stopped being visited by classmates. When we pulled into King's Cross I was startled to feel Scorp pat my shoulder as if to wake me up. I had never fallen asleep. "We're here." he practically sang. "Time to go to our new home."

"I'll just go check in with my family. Come find me once you've done the same?"

"Course. Won't be long." I stepped off the train into the thick air of the station. There were families reuniting all around me. It actually made me want to see mine. I wasn't one to admit that, but my mum and dad had the capability of being lovely. This would have been the first time I had seen them since they saw me off at the beginning of the year. Things had been strained since last summer. I went from being my dad's favorite to the huge disappointment. He fought Voldemort and I fell apart over what seemed like a childish mistake. Something him and Uncle Harry wouldn't have had time for.

Hugo waved me over to the small meeting place my family had carved out in the middle of the chaos. My brother and I were not close at all anymore. Actually we had never been particularly close. There were always children around the house that were closer in age to me. What a miracle it was to be a Weasley. You can never be alone. When he was sorted into Hufflepuff it became very easy to not see him. With that our relationship sort of dissolved. He did have some traits I loved though. Quick wits and a sarcastic sense of humor. There wasn't any animosity between us.

I kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a quick squeeze. "Hello, brother." I followed suit with my mum and dad. My dad looked tense. He was pulling at his sleeves. A dead giveaway. My mum on the other hand smiled brightly. "How are you?" I addressed to the both of them.

My dad mumbled something and my mother gave me a polite reply. She was obviously trying her hardest to keep dad in check. "Are you going to stay the night at home or at the flat?" She had obviously hoped she'd get one more night of me at home. Not ready to let go of her baby.

"All my stuff's at the flat. I already promised Scorp that I would…" I trailed off, feeling guilty.

"Well, it's not our job to keep you here then. Go enjoy yourself and be safe." My mum wasn't about to let me off without feeling terrible first.

"Of course." I gave them a reassuring smile. "Love you Mum." I gave her a longer hug this time. I tried to channel some of what I was feeling into it. Maybe she could understand. Or help. "Dad," I gave him an even shorter hug this time.

He bent down to my height, and held on for a moment longer than I had intended. "Be careful, Rosie." He whispered in my ear. I pretended not to hear so I could get out of saying anything back. Hugo smiled at me again. Maybe I should've tried to be more like him. Or at least be closer with him since he arrived at Hogwarts. I could have confided in him. I waved goodbye and tried to find a place in the crowd where Scorpius could find me. Instead I found Roxie.

Roxie was definitely my favorite cousin…not that I would tell Al that. She strutted up to me. Her trousers were purple, and she had a cropped day-glow orange jumper on to match. I loved to blend in, and Roxie was my complete opposite in that sense. If she wasn't gawked at by at least five men everyplace she went her day wasn't complete. She wasn't going to have a problem here. All the horny fifth year boys were just about drooling. Rightly so. She had her mother's dark skin and hair. She was tall, skinny, and absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were a deep, striking, brown. They reminded me of the mud puddles I used to splash in when I was a child. "Rosie!"

"Roxie!" I gave her a hug. "I just had the most awkward meeting with my parents." She was the only one who knew about it all besides my parents.

"Oh, Jesus. Sorry. I should have been your back up."

"Forget it. As long as you help me move in tomorrow, ok?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you talked to him yet? Please say you did."

"You know I didn't. Soon. Really soon. I just don't want him to hate me." My voice faltered on the last sentence.

"That would never ever happen. You know that as well as I do." She scooped me up into another hug. "Once you tell him maybe you can stop being so hard on yourself." She was the master of reassurance.

"Or it will be worse."

"I just want you to be able to stop sulking. Nothing you did was bad."

"Except for the lies and secrecy."

"Well, that was all your choice. Unnecessary. He would've stepped up and been there for you through all of this. Why don't you see that? He's your best friend. That's hard to reverse." Her words sting a little more than I'd like them to. I feel as though another piece of my calm has just left. "I didn't mean it. Shit. Sorry." Scorp chose the best time to show up. He had a skill of making everything unintentionally awkward. His smile is huge and a little bit naughty. It was my favorite. He looked so happy, and I felt a deep envy. I wanted to be that happy. I wanted to be feeling the relief of leaving school. I wanted everything he had. Telling him wasn't going to change whether or not I was happy. It would only make him unhappy. Right? "Scorpy!" Roxie screeched, calling him the nickname he hated the most.

"Roxie, I should've known that you'd make a special appearance to annoy the hell out of me."

"How could I resist?" She grinned mischievously. "Why don't I go find Wood and we can go out for a celebratory pint?"

"Sounds great! If only we can get Miss Rose to have a bit of fun."

"Oh, piss off. Sounds fine with me." I said. Maybe if I got drunk enough I could talk myself into revealing the secret.

"I'll grab Wood and meet you at the pub in a few." She scurried off and was lost into the crowd. All I could make of her after a few seconds was a spot of bright orange.

"Shall we?" Scorpius extended his hand for me to take. I clasped on tight and soon felt the strange exhilaration of apparating. The air was sucked out of my lungs and I wobbled slightly when I landed outside the pub. Being that it was early summer it was still quite light and warm outside. Far from tropical but pleasant at least.

A few seconds later Roxie appeared with Ewan Wood beside her. I sighed a little despite myself. Ewan was dreamy. Yes, that sounds ridiculous but he was. Short dark blonde hair, tall, muscular, dark green eyes. Don't even get me started on his accent. I definitely had a crush on him for a couple years at Hogwarts. I was hardly the only one. "Oh, stop mooning." Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"You're one to talk. I seem to remember one Eva McLaggen who drove you particularly crazy." I smiled sweetly at him. I could basically see how hard he was biting his tongue. Serves him right. "So," I said addressing the rest of our foursome. "Who wants to get pissed?" Both Roxie and Scorp looked at me with faces full of surprise. I wasn't exactly known for my partying nature. Well, I was but not exactly in the best way. The few times that I had been completely drunk off my arse…well everyone but me remembered.

"First rounds on me!" Roxie screeched excitedly.

"_Come on. Room of Requirement parties are the best. Everything you've ever wanted. That's the whole point of the fucking room." _

"_Rox," My tone was apologetic. "I don't know. Who will be there?"_

"_A bunch of hot seventh years." She winked. "Scorpy, and Al."_

"_Are you going to abandon me like you always do? " I hadn't been to many parties, but they generally ended in me taking a completely pissed Roxie up many flights of stairs after she tried to wander out to the kitchen to get some food. _

"_I solemnly swear that I will stay sober as possible while making sure you get drunk as possible. That any better?"_

"_Most definitely not." She chuckled, and threw a tight deep purple dress at me. Not something I would choose everyday but if I was going to go all out I might as well. "Well hurry up. All the cute boys will be taken. I might get stuck with Scorpy!" I stripped down and pulled on the dress. It barely fit. Damn Rox and her quidditch workouts. Having a fat day was not making me want to go to the party._

"_Time to get the party over with," We easily snuck out of the common room. I was always surprised how easy it was. How were there not any enchantments preventing this? We half walked, half ran down to the room of requirement. Roxie stopped me right before we entered. _

"_Try tonight, ok? You've only got one year after this. After that you're expected to grow up. It's your free pass to fuck up! Use it wisely."_

"_And you can fuck off." I replied as we entered. She smiled broadly. It was louder inside than I thought it would be. There was also an obscene amount of people. Whoever had chosen the décor did so wisely. Big comfortable couches and a table filled with booze in the center of it all. There were even what seemed to be private rooms for all the couples who couldn't make it back to their rooms. A little bit sleazy. _

"_Vodka?" Roxie asked surveying the alcohol table. _

"_Sure, great. Where's Scorp?"_

"_Ask around. Start with the girls who have the least clothes on. I'm sure they know." I giggled. She handed me a huge portion of vodka. I took a drink. It burned all the way down my throat "I'm going to go find Ewan. He's been looking absolutely lovely lately."_

"_You said you wouldn't abandon me! Poor Ewan. The latest one night stand."_

"_Oh, Rose. You're such an old woman. I'm merely opening you up to have some fun. Find a boy. Kiss him hard. Drink a lot. You know, take a page out of my book."_

"_I think I'd rather get trampled by a centaur. Go have fun. You know where I'll be." I managed a smile. Another dull party. I took a big swig of my drink. It had been watered down a bit, right? If it was straight vodka I would have a hangover like hell in the morning. Fuck it. This week had been hell. Scorp and I fought over something stupid. A girl. Al took his side. I did terribly in potions, which warranted a letter of concern from my mother. And then this fucking party. It was only November. Lately everything has seemed very one note. Same fights. Same grades. Same awkward parties. Getting drunk didn't sound like the worst thing in the world. Maybe I should just go. Rox could find her own way home. _

_Just as I was about to leave Scorp showed up. He ungracefully plopped onto the couch. He seemed sober, but I knew better. By now he'd probably had three times as much as I had. Git. "Look, are we done fighting for the week? Truce?"_

"_Fine. As long as you get me another drink." What was coming over me?_

"_Coming right up, darling." A few minutes later he returned with more vodka. I didn't even like vodka, but oh well. I was doing what Roxie asked, right? Always think up the excuse before you're too pissed. "I can't believe you actually came to this thing. Are you actually becoming fun?"_

_I glared at him. Boy was the alcohol affecting me tonight. "Oh, shut up. I surprised you aren't hanging out with one of the slutty Ravenclaw girls by now."_

"_I thought I'd take the night off. Constant sex can be tiring you know." I greeted that statement with a roll of my eyes. "Maybe I'll spend it with my best friend. Like old times."_

"_Oh yeah. We used to drink vodka all the time in first year." _

"_I just feel that we've been arguing all the time." I took a huge drink. If we were going to have a conversation like this I might as well be drunk. _

"_Well, we have." I slurred my words. _

"_We should stop."_

"_Wow. Let's just stop. Not like there are any other underlying problems."_

"_Are there?" He looked worried, and it warmed my whole being. He was so adorable sometimes. To see that he genuinely cared was a comfort. Like a hug or a cup of hot tea. _

"_There's always been. You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. You always do everything right. I don't. You're attractive. I'm jealous." Shit. Shit. Shit. Maybe the drunk plan was a bad idea. "I don't um. I just. Should we really talk about this now?" My mind was screaming YES. Figure out your problems. You'll lose him. You'll lose him before you can do anything about it. _

"_Maybe not. Tomorrow ok? If you're not too hung over." After this he gave me another drink. After that drink, well, my memory is pretty much gone after that. Apparently there was some dancing. Some more drinking. Some kissing. Roxie was so proud. I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. Scorp and I didn't talk. _

The bar was quite small not that I was expecting much. "So, who wants what?" Roxie asked. Scorp and Ewan ordered beer.

"A double shot of firewhiskey, please." Scorp stared. I was going to defy all the norms. At least my norms. And I needed a drink. A really strong one at that to get me through the coming night. "You're all looking at my like I'm not of age. I have drank before you know."

"We know, but it never works out well." Scorp said, amused.

"Don't ruin my fun!" Roxie whined.

"Bugger off. I'll get a water then." There went the drunk plan. Roxie came and returned with the drinks. When she handed Ewan his she planted a big kiss on his mouth. Scorpius and I exchanged looks. "Are Scorp and I going to be, er, third and fourth wheels?"

"Course not. You've got each other."

I glared. Scorp wiggled his eyebrows at me. Underneath it all there were things nobody would say aloud. "So, Ewan. Why are you so in love with my obviously charming cousin?"

His ears turned a bit red. He was so adorable. Sigh. "She's uh, she's…"

"Come on, think of something or there'll be no sex for you tonight." You had to love Roxie.

"Oh, come off it. Let the poor bloke speak." Scorp said with a wide grin.

"I love how outgoing she is…most of the time. She balances me out." I had to stop myself from saying "awwww" out loud.

"Well, I'd say he's a keeper then Roxie." I said but I don't know if she even heard me. She was staring at Ewan as though she had to physically restrain herself from jumping on him. Some people were unfairly lucky in love. "How's it like being a professional quidditch player, then?"

"Lovely. Really lovely." Roxie replied. She'd been playing for the Ballycastle Bats since leaving Hogwarts a year before me. My dad had been so angry that one of his nieces would play for someone other than the Cannons. I personally don't blame her for not playing for the worst team on record. "And luckily Wood's there with me." She squeezed his arm and sat a little closer. It was becoming clear just how infatuated she was with him. I was surprised. Rox loved to toy with men, and it wasn't often she'd settle with one long enough for me to even meet them. I wasn't exactly sure it would last more than six months, but for his sake and hers I hoped it would.

"Jesus, we can get you a room if you need." Scorp scoffed.

"Oh, Scorpy. I'm only showing some affection. Something your tiny little brain can't handle." 1-0 Roxie. Scorpius swore up a small tsunami under his breath. Ewan and I just laughed. "So, my dear cousin, what are your plans now that you're rid of Hogwarts?"

"Um, I have an internship. Nothing exciting." I managed a small smile. I didn't want to think about the future. I was stuck in the past. She should know that better than most people.

"And where might that internship be?"

"The daily prophet. Nothing really. Just taking notes and such."

"Do you want to write?" Ewan asked.

I didn't know the answer to that question. Whenever I should have been thinking about my life, my career, being an adult, all I could think about was everything that had happened before. I didn't have the drive. Not like Scorpius, or Roxie, or Ewan. "Maybe." I said halfheartedly. "I haven't thought about it much." I shrugged my shoulders. That was about as deep as I felt like getting tonight. "Scorp here has landed the job of his dreams."

"And what may that be?" Roxie asked inquisitively. I realized just how much I'd lost touch with her recently. Maybe I thought if I avoided contact with someone who knew what was really going on I could avoid facing what happened. Or thinking about what happened. Or reliving what happened. None of which was true. I'm pretty sure people are advised nowadays to talk about their problems. Some muggles even pay for someone to listen.

"Auror. I will be fighting off all the assholes who still try to torment the wizarding world." Scorpius was passionate when he spoke. Everything I was not. He had a fire behind his eyes and a reason for it. Since I'd met Scorp he'd been trying to rid himself of the hatred that comes with the Malfoy name. I think sometimes he hated himself for being born into his family. I personally never saw anything wrong with it, a fact that my dad hated.

His family had changed. Or at least his dad had. Whenever I saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy they seemed to be pleasant at least. They were nice to me and that's all I needed to like them. I spoke up. "Scorpius was sort of a know it all at school." He punched me on the shoulder lightly.

"You're grateful. I did all your homework for you."

"You wish you could take credit for my stellar grades."

"Before I helped you I'm pretty sure you were at risk of a Troll." I glared. He won. I hated him sometimes. More than sometimes.

Everyone had finished their drinks, and I was feeling exhausted. It wasn't even very late. Around 9 PM, but today had been unsurprisingly draining. I felt part empty, part determined. If I was going to be living with him he needed to know. Roxie broke the short spell of silence. I had been lost in my thoughts. "Well, if you two don't mind Ewan and I have…plans." She winked and stood up.

"Sex is the only thing that makes you nice so we won't get in the way of that." Scorpius replied. He gave her a quick hug. They may act like they hated each other, but they had no real qualms. Not any he knew about. He shook Ewan's hand. I pictured them being friends. Going to quidditch games together. Teasing Roxie. Teasing me…

"Roxie, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a look full of meaning. She returned it with one that was actually helped to ease my anxiety. She squeezed my hand three times. I. Love. You. I returned it. I gave Ewan a hug. A hug that fulfilled my fourteen year old self's dreams. I waved goodbye as they left, and turned to Scorp. "To our flat?"

"That or the streets." He smiled and walked out of the pub in front me. My stomach churned. I saw him up ahead holding the door for me. Would my announcement mean anything to him? Did I want it to? I'd always assumed that he would care, he'd hate me, or he'd become even closer with me. Something. What if he just went on with his life? That's what I did. Or tried to do. I stepped past him and into the night. There was a bit of light in the sky but the temperature had dropped. Goosebumps rose up all over my arms. "Ready?" He stuck out his hand once again. I grabbed on. In about five seconds we were at our final destination.

I couldn't make out much about the flat building. It looked nice enough. It was just outside Diagon Alley where many wizards lived. We were lucky to find it so cheap. We were also lucky that our parents helped pay for it. We walked inside and Scorp led me up the stairs to our front door. It looked small from the outside but as soon as he unlocked the door I could see that it had magical influence upon it. It was much larger than would've been realistically possible. It had a very cosy feel to it. Warm and inviting. I liked that.

"Want me to put the kettle on?" I asked. All of our boxes from our old homes and our Hogwarts trunks were waiting for us. There was a letter from my mum sitting on top of mine. I'd wait until the morning to read that.

"Umm, sure. Let me get it." He dug his wand out of his pocket. "Accio kettle."

"While you're at it we might need some tea."

"Err, do you have any?"

"Scratch the tea then. Do you want to sit down? I feel like we should talk." Subtle Rose. Very Subtle.

"Umm, sure. Where should we sit?"

"Do we have chairs?"

"Add that to the list with tea."

"So much for being grown up. I think I packed some pillows and blankets. We can just catch up."

"Great." He smiled genuinely. I got out the pillows and blankets arranging them in what seemed to be the living room. I needed to give my self a bit of a pep talk so I left for the loo. Once away from Scorpius' eyes I splashed cold water on my face. At least the faucet worked. I walked back out and found him sitting on the biggest pillow. He had changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He patted the pillow next to him. I immediately took the spot.

"I'm in shock that this is ours."

"Me too a bit."

"How unusual. Scorpius is lost for words."

"Hardly. Just happy." That's it. I felt guilty for the ten thousandth time. "I'm really so glad we met on the train that day. That we made it through everything. Even things we shouldn't have." He didn't even know the half of it.

I took a gulp of air. Suddenly I felt a bit like choking. This was it. This was the moment I was dreading. "I think we can still do that, but I need to tell you something first."

* * *

><p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading this. I basically just wanted to write something with Scorpius and Rose so I'm making it up as I go along. I have some exciting plans though. :) Reviews would mean the world to me and only make the story better. THANKS! :D<p> 


End file.
